iPod Challenge
by KayBayBay
Summary: My late offering to the iPod Challenge. Rated T to be safe. M/M for sure.


**This is my first IPS story, though I've watched since Season 2. I know I'm a little bit late on the iPod Challenge, but I just re-read a bunch of old ones and felt compelled to make my own. Please review, as I'd like to know if I got their characters down.**

**In Plain Sight and any of its characters do not belong to me. They belong to USA Network. Don't sue.**

**Her Diamonds – Rob Thomas**

Mary tried her best to make things with Raph work. She really did. But after too many fights about her job, her family, Marshall, everything, she had enough. She told him to get his things and get out. Brandi and Jinx tried to guilt her into giving in another chance, so she told them to screw off.

She kept up with her "I'm not affected by this" exterior until she made it to Marshall's house. She sat down on his bed and cried. "I can't take no more," she kept repeating. She cried over her failed engagement and her family while he just sat with her, letting her be. He cried for her, but didn't let her see. Seeing her cry was one of the hardest things he had to watch.

When she fell asleep, holding his hand, he knew she would be alright.

**LUV – Janet Jackson**

She never saw it coming.

Five years into their partnership, Mary never expected to fall in love with her geeky, string bean of a partner. She would have laugh in anyone's face who told her that she, Mary Shannon, would fall in love with Marshal Marshall Mann. She would never find his spaceship pajamas adorable (or the most comfortable pajamas she ever slept in). His endless supply of useless facts would not make her anything but annoyed. She would never wonder what those fingers would feel like on her skin.

It caught her by surprise one day, and she never looked back once she realized it. He had crashed into her heart and wasn't leaving anytime soon.

**Flat on the Floor – Carrie Underwood**

Mark had been a God send at the time. He saved her from taking care of her little sister and alcoholic mother. He was in a band and liked to party, and seventeen year old Mary was living it up.

A week into the marriage, she knew she had made a horrible mistake. She knew she couldn't be any lower than she was. Three weeks later, he hit her, and she got the hell out of there. He wasn't going to knock her down any more.

**Since U Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson**

The day she ended things with Raph, Mary was able to breathe again. He had smothered her, when anyone who knew Mary at all knew to let her be.

She had tried. Tried to picture herself with him in the long run. The house with the white picket fence, the dog, the 2.5 kids, everything she thought he wanted. She thought he was honestly a good man.

Then she found him back at his old apartment, which he had conveniently kept even after moving in with her, with some big boobed blonde bimbo. When he got back to the house, she gave him his ring, gave him time to pack and told him to leave.

She was able to breathe again.

**Need You Now – Lady Antebellum**

Mary needed to feel something. She had been hurt by Raph, Brandi, Jinx, almost everyone she thought she could trust, and was numb from the pain. The only person who hadn't hurt her was Marshall. She showed up at his house late one night, led him to his bedroom, and for the first time in months, actually felt something.

When Marshall's father died, he went to a run down bar by the WitSec office. Even though he hadn't heard from him in three years, he still loved his father. He drank too much whiskey to numb the pain. He went to Mary's house, needing to feel something.

They both hurt after, but at least they felt something.

**Haven't Met You Yet – Michael Bublé**

Marshall knew when he met the right woman that he would make it work. He would feel it in his heart, and he would give it his all to work it out. Until then, he would date casually, but nothing too seriously.

He knew Mary was the one two years into their partnership when she challenged him at the gun range.

Now, five years later, they didn't have to fight it anymore. They fell into dating. They worked through the rough patches, because they both wanted it to work.

**Grind On Me – Pretty Ricky**

Marshall never knew Mary could dance. And not ballroom dance or ballet dance. He meant dance as in grinding, using him as a pole dance.

Of course their witness decided to work as a bartender at the busiest club in Albuquerque. Of course Mary liked the song playing. Of course she dragged him onto the dance floor and did things with her hips against his that made it hard to breathe.

In his bed a few months later, she did those same things with her hips, making him lose control.

**Promiscuous – Nelly Furtado and Timbaland**

"This can't be a one time thing. I'm not that girl anymore. You can't just hit it and leave."

"I know."

"I mean it. Once you get involved, there's not turning back."

"I'm already in your world."

"But you have to get lost in it."

"Okay."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. It's you that I want. Only you."

"Okay. What are you waiting for?"

**When You Say You Love Me – Josh Groban**

Marshall and Mary had the picture perfect wedding. Mary insisted on being married in a church, even though she was a lapsed Catholic. She even wore a white dress. She knew how much it meant to Marshall that their wedding be somewhat traditional.

At the reception, Mary finally heard the song he had chosen for their first dance. At first she teased him about it being a sappy song, but they she listened to the lyrics. She looked up into Marshall's eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. They swayed to the gentle tune with Mary's head against Marshall's shoulder.

**Want To – Sugarland**

Marshall always knew he would have to be the one to bring up changing their relationship from partners and friends to something more. However, he knew Mary would make the final decision.

"I want you the way you are. I want to be yours. But if you don't want to, I don't want to. We can keep things just the way they are if that's what you want."

Mary smiled at him. "Idiot. I want to."


End file.
